Oreimo One-Shot
by Juphup
Summary: Kyousuke thrown off the street. What will he do when Kyousuke's relationship was found out. Kirinoxkyousuke. ONE SHOT


_**ONESHOT (THE ENDING IS not that good so -.-) Enjoy anyways**_

"YOU are not permitted to see Kirino ever again!" Yelled Daisuke. The front door of Kousaka household slammed open and was greeted by cold air. A young man fell down on his back outside. A bag full of clothes followed later. The young man got up and was trying to get in but was stopped when the door slammed in his face. He was now alone. No parents to support him. He turned around and grabbed his bag. He needed a place to live. Manami's was not an option since it was almost in front of 'once' his house. He groggily pushed against the snow and the harsh weather. He did not plan this out. Apparently, he got his sister pregnant. It was too much for his mother to bear and his father beat the crap out of him. He quickly searches his contacts for help and found Misaki. He called him and asked him for help. After an hour of talk, he grinned to himself and started to make his way to Misaki house. At least he was generous to lend him his house. He had plans to get back into actions. The anger fueled his motivation to do more. And do more he did.

(5 years later)

A young man in his 20's stood against the frame of the window. Slightly annoyed He turned to his desk and sat in his chair. "What do you mean that the shipment is not here!" He groaned slumped onto his desk. He looked at his desk to find pens neatly laid out with a stack of paper to his right and a computer to his left. He examines the last object at his desk. It was facing the other way and represented his position in this industry. He spun the plastic around to find it written CEO. He sighs and returns his attention back to the phone on his hand. "I am a millionaire, and I don't have time with the bull shit! You either have them, or you don't!" He slammed the phone onto his desk and closed it. He was talking to the managers of his company, Eternal Blue. He owns other companies as well but mainly was interested in Eternal Blue.

He was given this position when the original CEO died. The poor man's will said that the company would be placed on him and since he did not have any child he wanted his best man to take it. The CEO was a nice man and was the person sitting at his desk. He made the company grow into not just beauty products but also many other brands. With his wealth, he attracted lots of famous people and most women. He turned down all of the requests to marry him. He just doesn't find good enough women to take the role of his wife. He turned his chair to find a bustling city. Akiba to be exact. He still had memories of them. Them. He lost contact with all of his friends except Akagi. Even his dad and mother. They expected him to come back home in a week and forget about all this and hope that this taught him a lesson. They were heartbroken when the letter came. Saying that he won't be in contact anymore, the letter was accompanied by a legal paper, saying that he would not be known as the Kousaka. He was now a free man. He kept Kousaka as his last name for old time sake. He was now a millionaire on his way to being a billionaire If he does become a billionaire, he would be the youngest one of them all. He being Kousaka Kyousuke. Many know him as Kousaka. He was a wealthy man in his 20's.

He rubbed his head in tiredness and proceeded to walk down the lane. His limo was just outside the door. The bright light blinded him and faded quickly. He covered his face with a hoodie and started to walk. He turned around to see his company in bright blue saying."Eternal Blue". He smiled and thought about it. He got a job there almost four years ago and look where he is now. A rich man. He knew that his sister worked here. 'Kirino.' He shook his head and started to walk. He was of course accompanied by a tough looking man wearing casual clothes. They don't want to attract any attention. He now could not keep Kirino out of his head. She was now in England. She was still working at Eternal Blue but did not know a lot about the higher ups. She was just a model after all. Just a model. She was now 20 and was as stunning as ever. She was on a bus to Akiba. She was here for the holidays and was visiting her parents. Kirino did not take well when she was told Kyousukw was not coming back. She locked herself in her room and cried. Her parents helped her get back to modeling and track. She was a model that can crush any competition in her way. She got off the bus and started to walk down the way to get her new favorite eroge. She stilled had her Otaku habits and fetishes. She kept them secret from the world of course. Her little sister fetish was as strong as ever. She ran across Akiba in search for her anime. She saw a brand new store on the other side of the street and ran towards it unknown that the light had turned red.

Kyousuke was tired and needed a nap. He was on his way to his condo in a limo and was accompanied by a man next to him. The car came to a screeching halt, and it started Kyousuke. He looked over at the front and saw what seemed to be women laying on the floor. "What the hell!" shouted Kyousuke and opened the door. The car around them stopped and watched the accident. Kyousuke slammed the limo door and rushed to the victim. He was relieved when he saw that she was still breathing but tensed when he saw her face. He still had the hoodie on and started to call the hospital. He managed to get the limo parked in a corner and carried the young women to a bench. She opened her eyes and was greeted by someone she did not recognize. The man was wearing a hoodie, and she became aware of her surroundings. A buff man walked next to the man who was carrying her and said something she could not recognize. She was all right but was knocked out of the air when the car hit her. She was lucky she did not have any injuries except for a few scraps. The young man nodded to the older buff man, and the man went away. She could hear the sirens as they got near. She was lifted to bed, and the sirens drove off. She was accompanied by the young man who carried her. The sirens stopped, and she could not see anymore. She was knocked out.

The hospital was a rare place to be for a millionaire. He, of course, would get treatment from home if he was sick. He sat beside the young women who was hooked up to some IVs. A couple of hours later her parents came. Kyousuke's hood came back and left the room while his parents looked at him. "Who is he?" said Yoshino but her gaze returned to her daughter who was knocked out. The doctor said to them that she was given a pill that would make her sleep and make it easier for the body to heal. The doctor left, and his parents were alone. Kyousuke was sitting on the chair outside the hall. But inside the two parents were arguing. Kyousuke let his hood let off for now as it was hot and the heater was way up. It was almost Christmas and was glad it was. He could just walk out of here free from harm, but he sat and dozed off, and he regretted it. The Kousakas opened the door and went outside the hall. They were greeted by a young man slept next to their daughter's room. They eyed him suspiciously but then they stopped. The face was familiar and knew who he was. Yoshino, being the mother she is grabbed Kyousuke's jacket and shook him lightly. Kyousuke awoke and saw her mother's glassy eye and his dad's anger. Kyousuke stares at them until he glanced to his right. Daisuke grabbed him by his hood and slam him against the wall. Kyousuke was surprised by this received a punch. His mother covered her mouth and looked at his dad. He was angry and mad. "LOOK WHERE YOU ARE NOW! A HOMELESS MORON LIVING ON THE STREETS!" Yelled Daisuke. He assumed this because Kyousuke was wearing a torn pants from earlier and a dirty hoodie that he neglected to wash. Kyousuke laughed out loud but was stopped when he received a punch. Daisuke put Kyousuke down and allowed him to speak. Kyousuke was going to call security but changed his mind.

"Look old man. You have no right to punch me" said Kyousuke returning to his usual self. He laughed a couple more and decided to explain. "How about you huh? I am far richer then you old man."  
Daisuke laughed and grabbed him again. Kyousuke had had enough and decided to call security.

Later came two buff man walking down the hallway. Daisuke saw this and let go of him. Kyousuke patted his hoodie and took it off revealing more formal clothes. He handed the old worn hoodie to the man and patted his clothes. "Now if you excuse me," said Kyousuke walking out smugly. His father stared at him in anger and disbelieved. Kyousuke turned around and said. "I have had enough old man. You can't boss me around anymore. May I remind you that I am no longer in your care which means I can sue you if I wish, but I have enough money to spend so I won't for this time." His mother looked at him with a saddened look. He closed the door and left.

Two weeks later

Kyousuke was back to his house and was thinking of his plan. It was his fault no it was the driver's fault. He made sure that he get the name of the driver and fire him. He put his hand up to his forehead and slumped it down. He was going to meet their mother and father again. He took his car keys and started to go to his old home. He needed to clear up this situation. But was also because he wanted to see if he had a son. He went over to the garage and opened it up. If it were Kyousuke from a year ago, he would not care but seeing her was enough to change his heart. He opened the door to his expensive car which was custom build for him and started to leave

He arrived at the Kousaka's household and was greeted by an aroma of some sort. He could smell curry and some chicken. He slowed down his engine and proceeded to the front door. He knocked three times and was greeted by a young kid. His suspicion was right. It was a boy who looked like he was six. He greeted Kyousuke with a smile and said who was he. Looking past the kid, he saw Kirino. Standing there tearing up. She ran to the door and hugged Him. Kyousuke looked at her and saw that she still had that dyed hair. She was now taller and slimmer. She wiped her tears. She pounded Kyousuke's chest for not calling her or any thing. She looked at her child and saw that he was confused. Kyousuke looked at the child and said. "Is he-" he was cut off when she said: "yes" He smiled and carried him. He was now at home. He saw a smiling Kirino. Her Tsundere side came back and yelled: "Life counseling!"

 ***This is cliche romance story sorry if there are errors but it took me 4 hours to write it -.-** Hope **you enjoy and please** ** _REVIEW_** **:D. The ending is bad I know I might update it soon with a new ending. (ONESHOT)**


End file.
